Mega Man Starforce X Miraculous
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Akira Stellar a young man who has come to Paris to go to the school there with him he has the PLANET-FM fugitive Omega-Xis together they are Mega Man Starforce, Meanwhile Paris has there own heroes (OC x Marinette {love triangle}) (Rated T for Mild language, Mild Violance and suggestive themes) Genres: Romance, Fantasy,Adventure,Sci-fi A/N: Written in the style of a script
1. Chapter 1: Enter Mega Man Starforce

_Author's note: _This story is interesting i should say my idea is combining the series with some Anime type expressions and the like i hope you enjoy now with out any further delay

-~-let the fan fic begin-~-

Narrator: Heroes, everyone knows what a real hero is but there many kinds of heroes like one comprised of a young man and an alien, this is the story of that hero fighting evil in Paris this is were the story begins!!

-~-[Paris, France]-~-

a young man is shown getting off a boat and he is wearing a red

longsleeved shirt with a blue device on his arm

Omega-Xis: hey, kid were are we?

the Young man lifts his arm with the device

Akira: we're in Paris, but remind me why you are in my transer?

Omega-Xis: you forgot!? i am an FM-ian who escaped from planet FM now i am hiding in your transer

Akira: oh right, hmm i should check out the waveroad here right?

Akira puts on his Visualizers on to check the local waveroad and he sees some viruses disrupting the internet in a near by complex of homes

Akira looks around than he goes into an alleyway to transform

Akira: EM WAVE CHANGE, ON THE AIR!!!

Akira transforms into Mega Man with Omega-Xis' head on his left hand

Akira: alright, lets go!!

Akira changes his EM frequency to get to the waveroad that the viruses are at once there he takes out a card to attack the viruses with.

Akira: BATTLE CARD PREDATION!! CANNON!!

Akira throws the card and Omega-Xis bites the card changing into an arm mounted Cannon then he fires at the viruses deleting them

Akira: i think that's all of them

he changes his Wave frequency and appears near Marinette who is surprised by his sudden appearance

Marinette: whoa, were did you come from!?

Akira: sorry, i guess the frequency i changed to was in your room

the girl looks at him confused by what he said

Marinette: frequency? who are you?

Akira is about to tell her his real name then Omega-Xis coughs than answers

Omega-Xis: Mega Man, a hero who fights in a world called the "Waveroad" a world invisible to the human eye

Marinette: oh, i see wait you got a head for a hand!?

Akira sweatdrops from that comment

Akira: uh, yeah i should probably get going see you again another time

Akira turns into green light and disappears and reappears on the WaveRoad

Akira: (whew, i am glad we took care of that)

Akira and Omega-Xis revert back to normal with Omega-Xis going back into the Transer

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

Hawkmoth: hmm, strange what are these things?

an FM-ian appears to Hawkmoth and introduces himself

FM-ian: i see that you have troubles with a hero, i am a FM-ian a being comprised of EM waves

Hawkmoth confused by his current situation accepts the FM-ian's help and the two of them ready their ultimate plan

-~-[Some Time Later]-~-

Akira is checking out a store in the city to find some things when an Akuma and and FM-ian attack

Akira: (an FM-ian!! but i don't know what happened to that person i got to deal with the FM-ian who possesed that person) EM WAVE CHANGE, ON THE AIR!!!

Akira transforms into Mega Man and goes after the FM-ian all the while Marinette and Adrien take care of the Person who got Akumatized

Akira: (how did an FM-ian get to a person here, i didn't see any transers here)

Omega-Xis notices the problem about that and speaks up

Omega-Xis: their phone is a possibility, try to knock them out the FM-ian should leave more easily since it isn't in a Transer!!

Akira takes out a few Battle Cards the ones he took out are "bomb","sword" and "Cannon"

Akira: BATTLE CARD PREDATION!! TRIPLE ATTACK, BOMB, SWORD AND CANNON!!!

one after the other Akira uses each of the attacks on the FM-ian causing the FM-ian changes their frequency to get away

Akira: wait, get back here!! *changes frequency to chase after the FM-ian*

Marinette and Adrien defeated the Akumatized person but they wonder about the other threat that surfaced but don't see the FM-ian merged human any were

-~-[Hours later]-~-

Akira pulses out of the Waveworld and changes back to normal then he goes to find somewere to stay while is in Paris

Akira: (what am i gonna do about the FM-ian that just got away?)

Akira goes to sleep and the chapter draws to a close showing all the heroes and than a dark being made of EM waves appears that looks like a giant moth like monster

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's note: _there we go the first chapter of this Cross Over story if you like it i'll continue the story ,sure it might not be the best but it is my story so i'd appreciate it if you are respectful with your reviews


	2. Chapter 2: EM Waves and Kwamis

_Author's note:_hello readers if i misspelled anything in this Chapter my bad i'll fix it later any way here is chapter 2 of this story

so let's go

-~-Chapter starts now-~-

Akira is shown in the school as a new student but Omega-Xis protests

Omega-Xis: Akira,why are going to "School" now i thought we came here for a change of scenery!!

Akira panics abit and holds his Transer shut

Akira: *whispering* Omega-Xis settle down will you!?

the other students and the teacher look at Akira so does Marinette who thinks she saw Akira before he came to school

the class then continues as normal than the day continues through the other classes

-~-Lunch time comes around-~-

Akira is shown alone eating till Marinette decides to sit with him curious about him but they both are interrupted by some trouble outside the school and they both run out of the room and go different ways

{Split screen moment}

Akira and Marinette's transformations are played Side by side

they both deal with the threats an Akumatized person and an FM-ian controlled human

MegaMan: BATTLE CARD PREDATION!! SWORD!!

Akira as MegaMan attacks the EM wave changed human but doesn't do much to it

MegaMan: darn it!! (what now!?)

Akira takes out a blank card and remembers the very first time he transformed into MegaMan back in japan

MegaMan: (when i first transformed Omega-Xis filled the blank card with power)

while Akira is trying to figure out what to do Marinette is struggling with the new Akumatized villian

Lady-Bug: ngh, ow that hurt (why can't i seem to be able to do anything about this!?)

Akira then noticed that one of satellites could process EM Waves and tries to use his EM wave powers to bring some EM waves from one of them creating a new form change card

MegaMan: (i got it!!) STAR BREAK!! GREEN DRAGON!!

Akira's armor changes from blue to green after putting the card in his Transer and Omega-Xis becomes more dragon like

MegaMan: alright, i got a new form!!

Akira soon defeats the FM-ian possesed human than he changes his frequency to were Marinette is

Lady-bug: huh!? MegaMan!?

Akira looks at her then at the Akumatized person

MegaMan: that can't be good

Akira jumps up high to a Waveroad surprising Marinette who thinks he can fly

MegaMan: *points Omega-Xis's head at the Akumatized person* MEGA BUSTER!!

he fires at the person causing the person to be changed back to normal and the Akuma butterfly flies off toward Marinette who purifyed it before it got away

Omega-Xis: i think that was all, we should get going!!

Akira is about to speed off but is stopped by Lady-bug

Lady-bug: wait!? MegaMan!!

Akira looks back at her only for Omega-Xis to cause them to Pulse out of the Wave world sending Akira back to the roof of the school reverting to his usual self

-~-[A few hours later]-~-

Akira is shown walking to his current housing while he stays in Paris Marinette sees him leave and wonders why he happened to run of of the room when the attacks happened

Akira: *sighs* (i should probably check out the waveroads here)

Omega-Xis: hey, let's do some patrols in the Wave World

Akira puts on his Visualizers to check for an Enterance to the Wave World he finds one and prepares to transform

Akira: EM WAVE CHANGE ON THE AIR!!

Omega-Xis Appears behind Akira and looks like he grabbed Akira as the two are enveloped by Green light and Akira stands transformed into MegaMan before beaming away on to the Wave Road

the chapter draws to an end showing Akira patrolling Paris VIA the Wave World meanwhile Marinette is shown thinking about who MegaMan is

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	3. Chapter 3: MegaMan Patrols Paris

-~-[Streets of Paris Wave World]-~-

Akira as MegaMan is fighting some viruses while protecting some people though there are to many of the Viruses

MegaMan: (ngh, can't fight much longer) huh!?

a red and black yo-yo kind of an attack hits one of the viruses deleting it the one who deleted the virus was none other than Lady-bug Marinette in her hero form

MegaMan: it's you!? thanks for the help, wait, look out !! BATTLE CARD PREDATION!! BARRIER!!

Akira creates a barrier sheild to protect them from an attack

Lady-bug: a barrier!?

Akira looks around for the attacker but doesn't find anything

Omega-Xis: we need to change frequency, hurry!!

Akira is about to warp to the Wave Road to chase the attacker but not before he looks at Marinette then he warps away

-~-[Some timeTime Later]-~-

Akira reappears in his room as MegaMan than he reverts back to his normal clothes abd Omega-Xis goes back into Akira's Transer

Omega-Xis: that took a while, but we manged to get that guy i think he was combined with an FM-ian and what ever that other person was transformed by

Akira sighs thinking to himself about how long will they be after them

Akira: well, we better get to the school (just hope no-)

a weird noise comes from another device as well as some one has transformed

Akira: oh, for crying out. EM WAVE CHANGE ON THE AIR!!

Akira transforms into MegaMan and warps onto the Wave Road near by

MegaMan: what happened here?

one of the other heroes of Paris also has arrived and takes care of the regular enemy for their City

MegaMan: i'll let that guy handle that, now to find that disrupting EM waves

Akira deletes some viruses then he warps near the hero who was fighting the Akumatized villian who seems to also have a strange device on his forearm

MegaMan: (that can't be good!!)

Chat Noir: hey, you're the guy who came to Paris recently!?

Akira nods than fires at the villian with his standard Mega Buster

MegaMan: no use (i don't think i have weakened anything there!!)

Omega-Xis ponders for a minute then remembered Akira changed again once in another battle causing a blank card to fill with power with the mark of a Lion on it

MegaMan: (alright) *throws the card and Omega-Xis bites it* STAR BREAK!!

Akira's armor changes to red with bits if yellow and orange with Omega-Xis now looking like a Lion

MegaMan {Leo Form}: MEGA BUSTER!!!

Akira fires a feiry shot at the villian sending them flying backwards

MegaMan: ok, that should do it

Akira's armor changes back to it's regular look and he beams away from the scene with Adrian to just look around for the hero who helped him but he can't find him

-~-[Later That Evening]-~-

Akira is fighting a giant virus on one of the Wave Roads using every Battle Card he has currently

MegaMan: *uses the Sword Battle Card to defeat it* that should do it, man i'm tired

his alien companion is showing some concern for him which is abnormal for the Warrior being he is

Omega-Xis: you do need rest, you might be an EM-Human in this Form but you still tire

Akira nods and they Pulse Out of the Wave World reappearing back in Akira's room and changing out of the form of MegaMan

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

Hawkmoth is shown with the FM-ian leader talking over their plan to get the Andromeda Key from Akira and Omega-Xis while Hawkmoth can get all the Miraculous gems that give heroes their powers but Hawkmoth has no idea what the Andromeda Key will do to earth

the chapter ends with Akira and Marinette running late for class then getting the day interupted by enemies with them both transforming a little close to each other almost revealing each other's Identity

the last thing shown is an Akumatized villian with the signture of an FM-ian. Akira, Marinette and Adrien start fighting it as the scene ends

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	4. Chapter 4: VS Rouge pt 1

-~[current home of Akira]~-

a few days have past after the last fight but now Akira and Omega-Xis are resting a while till Omega-xis got a reading of EM waves matching an old adversary Akira faced before

Omega-Xis: hmm, hey Akira we got company on the Waveroad

Akira puts on his Visualizers and he looks around then sees the person on a near by Waveroad

Akira: Rouge!!

Akira transforms into MegaMan and warps to the Waveroad

MegaMan: what are you doing here Rouge!?

the black, white and red armored EM wave human looks at Akira and brings out a red bladed sword

Rouge: MegaMan, i see you are here…………do you have the relics you used to transform into the Tribe forms?

Akira shakes his head then he looks away from Rouge when a Virus appeared

Rouge: guess not, good luck here MegaMan!!

Rouge pulses out of the Wave World while Akira fights the viruses that appeared

MegaMan: dang it, he got away!!

Omega-Xis tries to keep Akira on track then eventually Akira pulses out of the Wave World himself and heads out for a while

-~-[Sweet shop]-~-

Akira has gone to a sweet shop to get some snacks when he meets up with Marinette and her friend Alya

Akira: hey, Marinette !!

Alya looks at Akira with curiosity then she looks at the Transer on his wrist

Alya: what is that thing?

Akira tells them about what a Transer is but he of course leaves out the part about deleting Viruses and having an Alien in his Transer

a little while later Akira parts ways with Marinette and Alya then heads back to his current home but on his way he sees a familiar face the man who is Rouge drawing his transformation symbols and he disappears from sight

Akira: (he is here) Omega-Xis, ready!?

Akira raises his transer and his Alien friend nods

Akira: EM WAVE CHANGE ON THE AIR!!!

not to far from were Akira transforms into MegaMan. Marinette sees Akira transform into MegaMan and then he beams away from sight

Marinette: (Akira is MegaMan!?)

-~-[A little while later]-~-

MegaMan: ngh………darn it!! BATTLE CARD PREDATION!! SPREADER!!!

Akira gets a spread shot and he fires at his enemy the allusive Rouge a EM warrior from a group of people who uses EM Waves to battle

Rouge: is that all you got?

Akira uses the Barrier card for defence from a huge attack that Rouge launches

MegaMan: not again!?

Akira jumps to another Waveroad changing his frequency to try and escape from Rouge's sword soon he manages to get away and he pulses out of the Wave World returning to the area he transformed at but he doesn't know Marinette is waiting there

Once he gets there he reverts to his regular human form

Marinette: i knew what i saw!!

Akira: gaah, M-Marinette!!

Omega-Xis: well we're busted, it was nice knowing you kid

Akira: OMEGA-XIS!?

Marinette: i was wondering why you looked familiar when you first started coming to my school!!

Akira sighs and admits that he is indeed MegaMan but then Rouge appears to attack Akira but Omega-Xis causes the Transformation to MegaMan in time and Akira uses the Barrier card to protect himself and Marinette

MegaMan: ngh, i should've lost him earlier!!

Marinette: who is that guy!?

MegaMan: the EM Wave warrior Rouge he fought me before, Marinette you better get to safety!!

Rouge tries to strike again just when Marinette starts running away from the fight only for her to transform into Ladybug at another spot

MegaMan: GALAXY ADVANCE!! GALAXY SWORD !!!

Akira uses multiple Sword cards creating an Advanced version of his sword

Rouge: your still not strong enough without the tribe powers!!

Omega-Xis: the OOPart!?

Omega-Xis causes another transformation for Akira into the Zerker Tribe form

MegaMan: well now we can fight properly!!

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	5. Chapter 5: VS Rouge pt2

-~-[on the roof of a building]-~-

Akira and Rouge pulse to the roof in their EM Wave body forms

MegaMan: (i thought the OOPArts Were back home) Omega-Xis, why do we still have the Zerker tribe form!?

Omega-Xis: no time to explain, we got to defeat Rouge before one of those Akuma things appear !!

the battle continues as Akira clashes the Zerker Sword with Rouge's own blade then Rouge slashes at Akira causing a part of his armor to be cracked by the attack

MegaMan: aagh ………(n-no good!!)

just then Marinette appears as Ladybug to help Akira fight Rouge

Ladybug: don't worry MegaMan, i can help you!!

Marinette uses her Yoyo to attack Rouge only for Rouge to change his bodies frequency and the Yoyo goes right through him

Ladybug: what!? how did he do that!?

MegaMan: watch out!!

Akira gets in the way and gets hit causing him to change back out of his Wave Body form

Akira: ngh………that hurt

Ladybug: (oh no Akira!?)

Rouge: tch, pethetic farewell MegaMan!!

Rouge disappears from the area not to be seen any were else

-~-[a while later]-~-

Akira's friends from his school back home have arrived in Paris so has Sonia Strumm AKA Harp Note they find out Akira has been fighting Viruses and other kinds of villians in Paris

Lyra: well Sonia you should help him too, like the nice girl has helped

the red haired girl nods to her harp shaped friend and transforms into Harp Note to search the area in the Wave World

meanwhile Marinette is shown with Akira and they seem to be getting along well just when an Akuma butterfly flies by and Marinette runs to go fight Akira has started to put two and two together about Marinette and goes into a near by abandoned room

Akira: Omega-Xis, we got to help Marinette with that butterfly i think she might be Ladybug!!

Omega-Xis: i still don't get why humans put themselves into danger like this, but alright ready to pulse in Akira?

Akira nods and closes his transer and green light erupts from it transforming him into MegaMan

-~-[with Marinette]-~-

Marinette is trying to fight the Akumatized villian but it seems like she can't beat it

Akuma: hahaha, you won't be able to beat me cause i have more then just this power!!

an FM-ian appears behind the Akumatized villian and merges with him causing black wings to form on his back

Akuma/FM-ian: we are one being we are an EM Wave Warrior!!

Ladybug: ngh, no way!!

MegaMan: BATTLE CARD PREDATION!! VULCAN!!

Akira attacks the Akuma villian who fused with an FM-ian and causes the frequency change in the FM-ian and allowing Marinette to attack it

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's note: _A cliff hanger next chapter see if Akira and Marinette can defeat this Akuma villian that fused with an FM-ian


	6. Chapter 6: Akumatization and Cygnus Wing

-~-[Outside]-~-

Akira and Marinette continue to fight with the Akumatized person who also is fused with an FM-ian

MegaMan: Omega-Xis, the EM Wave Frequency!? it can't be!!

Omega-Xis: Mr. Dubias and Cygnus!!

Ladybug: who?

Akira throws a card up in the air and Omega-Xis ate it

MegaMan: MURAMASA SWORD!!!

Akira slashes at the Akuma Enpowered Cygnus Wing

Cygnus Wing: Curse you MegaMan, i'll defeat you this time!!

but before Cygnus Wing can attack Akira a Song Note hits him sending him backwards

MegaMan: (Sonia!?)

Harp Note: hey, MegaMan i see you are struggling here

Ladybug: who is that!?

MegaMan: She is Harp Note she is also fused with an FM-ian but she isn't an enemy!! but Cygnus Wing is!!

Akira throws 4 cards up and Omega-Xis eats them Which Akira then uses each on Cygnus Wing who is starting to lose power

MegaMan: one more hit has to to do it!! BATTLE CARD PREDATION!! WIDE SWORD!!

Akira slashes at Cygnus Wing causing the FM-ian to get heavily injured and he warps away and the Butterfly flies away to escape but Marinette takes care of it

MegaMan: that takes care of that !!

Omega-Xis: now we should probably go i'm getting low on energy myself

Akira nods and in a Green flame Akira warps away back into the Wave World and heads off to a good place to revert to normal

Harp Note: (he never changes)

Sonia warps away in some EM Wave energy to head back to were she was

-~-[Later that evening]-~-

everyone has seen the news about the new heroes who came to Paris even Alya is excited and wants to get an interview with the hero in blue Armor acting like a reporter she asks Akira if he was MegaMan

Akira: what!? no of course not!!

Omega-Xis: *sweatdrops* (this kid is still bad at acting)

Akira gets a message on his Transer and he sees that it is from Luna Platz who came to Paris to find her beloved hero

Akira: (wait, Prez is here to!?) sorry everyone got to go!!

Akira runs out of the building and goes to the place Luna told him to meet up at

Alya: hmm, he acts rather weird huh Marinette? uh, were did you go?

the scene shows Marinette fighting another Akumatized person before the scene cuts out

-~-[Eiffel Tower]-~-

Akira finally gets to were Luna is but gets scolded by the blonde girl in a blue dress and light blue striped leggings

Akira: why did you even come to Paris!? this isn't even-

Luna: i missed you well i mean i missed MegaMan that is

Akira: *Narrating* yeah this girl is Luna Platz, but our group calls her Prez ………she is rather spunky to say the least

Luna: are you even listening to me!!

Akira: jeez, Pre chill out will you?

Zack: are you kidding, she hasn't been able to "chill" since you left!!

Akira: *sweatdrops* you don't say?

Bud: you really made a mess of her Feelings you know!?

Akira tries to calm them down when a strange EM Wave causes the lights of the Eiffel Tower to flicker

Akira: oh no!!

Luna: what are you waiting for !?

Akira: i know!!

Akira runs under the tower and grips his transer cause Green Flames to form around him transforming into MegaMan then Akira throws a Card and Omega-Xis eats it transforming into a Sword as the Chapter draws to a close

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


End file.
